


Eulogy

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Mates Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott and the Argents set Peter on fire. Derek has mercy with his uncle and rips his throat. Stiles is not amused.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 5
Kudos: 227





	Eulogy

Derek just wanted to get it over with and bury the corpse of his last remaining family member. 

He just had slashed his Uncle Peter's throat after a group of teens had set the man on fire. 

It was the second mercy killing he had to perform.

The first had been Paige, his girlfriend. She had been bitten by an Alpha but the bite hadn't taken. His mother had later told him she hadn't bitten Paige because she was already dying from a brain tumor and the bite wouldn't have fixed it. She was already too far gone. So what he had done was really mercy.

Still. It had hurt back then and it hurt now.

Tears were running down his cheeks while he ripped up the floorboards of their old home. 

The soft pattering sounds of feet walking through the dry leaves surrounding the house and the soft creak of the wooden stairs made Derek look up.

One of the teens was back. 

His cheeks showed dried up tear stains. His eyes were red-rimmed and his breathing still hitched. 

He didn't even spare Derek a glance. Instead, he knelt down next to the charred bloody corpse of Peter.

He buried his face in the crook of Peter's torn neck and his tongue slipped out as he licked at the still-wet blood.

»You promised me I wouldn't have to speak an eulogy for you tonight, asshole«

The teen's voice cracked and his fingers clenched against charred flesh. 

Sobs echoed through the ruins of the house.

Derek just stared at the teen and Peter's remains for a moment.

»Who was he to you?« he finally asked.

The teen's eyes flashed Alpha red in the darkness.

»He was my Alpha … my mate … and thanks to my stupid classmates he is dead,« the teen growled.

Derek blinked.

»You are what … fifteen? And you think he was your mate?«, Derek whispered stunned.

»I'm eighteen … thank you very much and yes … he is my mate. I've known for a long time … before the fire took him away from me. Since we hadn't bonded fully for reasons you of all people would surely understand, I couldn't help much during his coma. I visited as much as I could but … after mum died I had no official reason to be at the hospital anymore and … my father just wouldn't understand … he isn't like us,« the teen explained and let his fingers trail across Peter's skin. 

Skin that looked suspiciously more healthy. 

Derek stared.

»What are you doing?«

The teen looked Derek dead in the eyes.

»I already told you … he is mine … and I won't let the stupidity of others take the one person from me that genuinely cares for me without reservations.«

Derek felt the pressure in the air rise.

It grew oppressive and he could barely breathe.

While the pressure rose he could watch how the torn throat repaired itself, how charred skin became whole and healthy again, how the burned away hair returned.

The pressure released with an audible pop and Peter rose into a sitting position with a roar. His eyes flashed red again and it was at this moment Derek realized he had never received the Alpha spark even after ripping Peter's throat.

The teen already was nuzzling Peter and had his head tilted back a moment later.

Peter nosed his throat, scent marked him before he kissed him.

»Welcome back, asshole … you know we have a No-Eulogy-Clause in our agreement, so what was this shit this evening?«

»Oh Stiles … I'm sorry … I never thought they would do something like this … they are high schoolers … they shouldn't think about setting people on fire … as for what Derek did … it was a mercy killing … he didn't know I would have healed … he thought me insane … and I understand … given me accidentally biting your best friend because he wore your hoodie … those were not sane actions. And me calling out to him because I knew it would help lead you to me«, he said softly.

»What the hell is a Stiles?«, Derek blurted out and froze in place when twin red eyes zeroed in on him.

»Ah nephew … meet my mate Mieczyslaw Stilinski« The name rolled over Peter's tongue like a prayer.

Derek blinked.

»Call me Stiles and don't even try to butcher my first name,« Stiles growled.

Derek blinked, nodded, and finally knelt down next to Peter. He tilted his head to the side and asked to be accepted into his uncle's pack.

Peter's gaze flickered towards Stiles who nodded. A moment later he bit Derek and accepted him into the pack. 

Their pack bonds were bright gold and sang with the feelings of pack, family, warmth, and happiness. 

Stiles looked at the slightly older Derek and smiled toothily. 

»Let's get down to business, guys … we have some Argents to run out of town and they can take the trash right with them,« he said.

»Trash?«, Derek asked.

It was Peter's turn to answer.

»Scott … the beta I accidentally acquired.«

Derek rolled his eyes but nodded. He looked towards the torn floorboards. He had been ready to bury his favourite uncle but somehow the universe wasn't ready for him to die yet. He wasn't even mad at Peter for killing Laura. He understood. He had taken the power from the Alpha who had abandoned him in what essentially had become enemy territory the moment she could. He had wanted to take Peter with them but Laura thought him to be useless and had Alpha-ordered him to leave with her. 

Both Peter and Stiles hugged Derek close and nuzzled him. Scent marking him thoroughly to show him they felt how unsettled he felt.

»It may take time, Derek … but it will be okay … I promise,« Stiles said softly.

Derek simply nodded, trusting his new Alpha and his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime during NaNoWriMo 2020, I had the brilliant idea I should try and write 365 drabbles/short stories in 2021. I already attempted and failed this challenge in 2018, although I managed to write a whopping 334 drabbles, one a day up until NaNoWriMo was finished and I simply felt wrung out. But I'm not one to back away from a writing challenge if I think I can manage it and so I will try again. Wish me luck ^.^
> 
> P.S.: The title is the prompt of the day. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
